


Draw 8

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Family Fluff, Game Night, It's before everything goes wrong so, Season/Series 01, UNO, background jonmartin, domestic workplace, is that a thing?, ish, it's implied - Freeform, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: When you work in a stuffy archive, sometimes you need something fun to do! That's exactly what the Archival Assistants get up to on Thursday nights.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Draw 8

**Author's Note:**

> No I am not up to date on tma. Yes I am watching it. I'm watching MAG 111 in the bg while posting this. Don't mind spoilers but this is a fluffy and fun story so.

The Archival Assistants of the Magnus Institute (London) often passed the time that they weren’t researching or digging into dead ends… well- goofing off. They had taken to tradition. Every Thursday night: Sasha James, Martin Blackwood, and Timothy Stoker would stay late. Hidden somewhere in the back of the archives, they’d have a game night. 

This time: someone managed to walk in on them. Just as Martin had sat down three cups of tea, using the remaining few cards of a long worn set of go fish as coasters. Sasha let out a loud yelp and knocked his hand of cards (Uno, this time) onto the ground. Three green, one red, two yellow, no blue and two draw four cards. 

“Uhh- Jon! Jonathan! Jonny-boy! Jonsington!” Tim stared at the new figure, wide eyed, giving him rapid finger guns.” _Hhhey!_ Howsit hangin?” 

Jon blinked, raising an eyebrow from behind his glasses,” I could ask you a similar question. And I will. Just what do the three of you think you’re doing here?” 

The three looked around at one another, trying to figure out who to pin the blame on. Sasha and Tim shared a knowing glance before both fixing their gazes on the man who was… currently kicking his Uno cards under the table. Hoping no one had noticed what said cards were (everyone had). He froze, doe eyed, much like a deer in the headlights. 

“Ah- um-” Martin squeaked out, looking at the edge of the table he was sat at,”... Game Night?...”

“... ‘Game Night’?” Jon hummed, looking at the clutter of board and card games around him,” And just how long have you been having this… _Game Night?”_

“Five-ish months?” Sasha peeped, nudging Tim with her shoulder,” But it was all this one’s idea! Honest!”

“Sasha James, you wound me!” Tim gasped, holding a hand to his heart in mock offense,” I would ne- I would never- Sasha James I would **_never_ ** set up a family game night in the back corner of the left wing of the archives of the Magnus Institute of the- _er-_ in London! The fact that you, of all people, would even insinuate that I would? Well! That’s quite frankly making a mockery of me!”

Sasha rolled her eyes, shoving him again,” Oh hush, you. Elias could probably feel your sarcasm all the way from his office, Thimas.” 

Martin let out a snort of a laugh at that last bit, before quickly averting his eyes again. He shuffled for a moment, leaning down and grabbing his cards. One of them flipped up in his hands, rocketing away from him. It landed neatly under the base of Jon’s left shoe. Trying desperately to regain his composure, he tried to pop up. All this ended up doing was causing him to slam his shoulder into the table. 

He let out a pained gasp, struggling properly to get back to a proper sitting position. All the while, Tim cackled like a hyena, crossing his legs up on a shelf. Sasha whacked him with the back of her fingertips, going over to Martin’s side. She was fussing over the sweater-clad male. Martin assured her that he was fine, but he winced when she touched the shoulder. 

Jon sighed, looking down at his assistants. He leaned to the ground, grabbing the card out from under his foot,” And the three of you are playing… Uno?” He turned to Martin, a wisp of a smile on his thin lips. “Red skip. Not sure if you still want it.” 

“Maybe we should restart,” Sasha hummed thoughtfully, ruffling Martin’s hair before returning to her seat,” Pull up a seat and play a round, Jon?”

“Damn it all, Sasha! I had three cards left!”

“Oh, shut it, you.”

Jon looked at the three of them, watching Martin scramble to grab the card in his hand,” Sure, alright. Though I do hope the three of you are prepared to lose.” 

“Ah, no way in hell! I’m Uno god- god of Uno! I’d like to see you try!”

**_“Tim!!”_ **

* * *

Tim was wrong. He was not the Uno god. That became very clear as he stared at his hand. 23 cards. 20 percent of the deck, just about. Not that most of the others were faring much better. Sasha sat at a clean 18. Martin had 12, which was better than the other two- at least. A certain Jonathan Sims, however? 3. 

“This is impossible! You _must_ be cheating!” 

“It isn’t cheating, Timothy,” Jon hummed, a competitive glint in his eyes,” This is a luck based game. I just happen to draw well.” 

“But- but that’s-” 

“Shut up and draw, Tim.”

“Sasha!!”

It seemed almost fake, seeing Jon so generally involved in something. The three archival assistants had never quite seen him so… content. He was smiling, kind of. He’d even let out an excited laugh or two at particularly lucky draws. A soft chuckle bubbled from his chest as Sasha and Tim play-fought. It shocked Martin so much that he let out a laugh of his own, bapping his head softly against Jon’s shoulder. Which… he quickly clammed up about, sitting up unreasonably straight. 

Sasha reversed back to Tim, who laid down a yellow card. Jon did not have yellow. But… they _had_ been playing the game with the ‘jump in’ rule. Duplicates of cards could be played on top of one another. Just his luck. 

He placed down a draw four. 

He placed down another draw four. 

“Uno,” he hummed, all too proud of himself,” blue.” 

Martin looked at him, mouth agape. This sent Tim into a rage, nearly leaping at Jon. Sasha all but had to hold him back, batting his shoulder. Letting out a long groan, Martin slowly, _painstakingly,_ drew eight cards. Twenty. After giving Tim a soft pat on his shoulder, Sasha played a card. Tim let out a wail, nearly dropping his cards. Skipped. 

“Sasha!! I trusted you!!”

“Uno is a game that breaks families, Thimas.” 

They all looked at Jon expectantly. He twitched a hand to the draw pile.

And then he placed down his final card. A red skip. Slightly bent at the corner. A faint shoe print over red. 

_“I win.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The character portrayals might be a bit off, whoops.  
> But uh! Anyhow!  
> Please let me know what y'all thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
